Bernard Townsend
}} ' ' is a fan character created by MagnumDong6969. resides in the ''Percy Jackson universe (more specifically The Kane Chronicles). Bernard Townsend is a magician affiliated with the House of Life, as well as an old magician that witnessed the Salem Witch Trials. Currently, Townsend resides in his hometown, after traveling the country in order to hide his true age. Bernard Townsend was born in Salem, Massachusetts, in what is today the United States. However, at the time, he was born in the time where it was a Colony of the British Empire. Bernard was born a special lad among many others in Salem, in the instance that he could control the magics that flowed through the world. However, since he was young, it was impossible to do voluntarily. In order to effectively hide him, he was taken to a special training house deep in the woods. There, he trained with 20 other young magicians until he was 13. Bernard's ability to control the magic was better than most, and his concern that the others unwillingness to conceal their powers grew as the Trials grew closer. Bernard was approximately 20 years old when he witnessed his first hanging of the Salem Witch Trials, and from then on fled the area when they were about to come for him, escaping by summoning a moose and fleeing into the wilderness. As time passed, Townsend forged his first identity as Charles Fletcher, and he returned to Salem once the trials had ended. There, he remained until the Revolutionary War, fighting with the colonists, and later "retiring" to the Appalachian mountains in Georgia before establishing another identity, Casey Hobbs, and living until the start of the American Civil War. During the Civil War, Townsend had aged past fighting prime, but used the wilderness and his animal charming magic to keep the South from establishing a bunker on top of the hills that he dwelled in. However, when a cannonball struck his house, Townsend faked his death and begrudgingly left his third home behind, establishing the identity of Lester Bond. After the war had ended, Townsend personally attended Lincoln's speech at Gettysburg, and remained with his Lester identity until World War One. When the war started, Townsend once again faked his death, using the obscurity of the war to fade into a new identity, William Miles, and uses this alias to the present day. When the Kane children started causing trouble throughout the country, Townsend moved back into Salem, and decided that he should find peace in death in his old living space. There, he used trickery and charms in order to reclaim his estate, and subsequently cast powerful barriers around the same estate in order to mask his presence and die in peace. At some point, Townsend bought a greatsword online, as well as a pet mandrill named Saff who he charmed to be able to speak. Townsend, in his youth, took on the appearance of someone with Scottish decent but with a Mediterranean ancestor, his skin being white with a hint of olive complexion, but with black hair and a Scotsman's accent. Typically Townsend wore old black clothes, but adapted over time. Now, Townsend wears typical 1940's clothing, and his skin became wrinkly, his hair grayed, and his eyes sunk into their sockets. However, the elderly appearance has deceived many, and one would be careful not to disturb him lest they become a plant in his flower garden or forced to have a cup of tea and listen to him ramble through every grueling detail about his life. Bernard Townsend is a grumpy old man, but has a soft side and enjoys quiet time. Many would say, if they were still alive, that he had not changed since the Revolutionary War. Townsend has a very effective devotion to the House of Life, and a strong advocate for using Order-oriented magic. While his moods can be grumpy, it is merely to not be disturbed. In his old age, Townsend knows many places on the East Coast. Additionally, Townsend is also somewhat Tech-savvy, seeing as how he was able to order many different things online, such as his greatsword and his loyal companion, Saff the Mandrill. * Power of Ma'at: Ma'at was a powerful force that endowed Bernard with extraordinary magical power, and therefore Townsend was able to live for more that 3 centuries, although earlier sorcerers were able to live up to two thousand years ** Combat Magic: '''Townsend was proficient with combat magic and often endowed himself with combative shells in order to protect himself during battle. ** '''Charm Maker: '''Townsend often made trinkets out of sticks, straw, and mud and endowed them with protection, and also carved symbols into trees, battlements, and weapons in order to protect his comrades and other people he was fond of. ** '''Death Magic: Townsend is very articulate with Death Magic, cursing the muskets for being ineffective during the Revolutionary War, Townsend often muttered deadly incantations under his breath instead of using his primary firearm. ** Animal Charmer: '''Townsend utilizes the Animal Charming abilities in order to make quick escapes or deal with his enemies. A primary example of its use was during the Civil War, by starting rumors of cryptids and other extraordinary beasts by summoning them to his aide when the South tried taking his house in the Appalachians. He also uses those abilities to keep himself friends with Saff. * '''Children: Townsend has stated that he has fathered many children, but also states he will protect their identities to the death. * '''Saff: '''Townsend considers the Mandrill to be family, but their relationship could be considered "tough love". * '''House of Life: '''Townsend swore allegiance to the House of life when he was 8, and still does so today. * Townsend is as old as he is simply because his name sounds very old. Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Good characters Category:Magical characters Category:Humans Category:Elderly characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Articles without images Category:MagnumDong6969's characters Category:Percy Jackson characters Category:Male characters Category:Parents